deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Akame
Original= ShadowAkame.png|RoadRollerDio ShadowAkame2.png|RoadRollerDio Description "Villains? Ha, no way. We like the term anti-heroes better!" Akame takes on Shadow in a battle of black and red anti-heroes once thought to be villains in their respective universes when all they wanted to do was help the weak. Introduction Aqua: In many worlds, there are heroes and villains. Some of these 'villains' though... yeah, they are very misunderstood. Octoling: So what are these 'anti-heroes' like? Well, some use black and red colors, are very good at using combat skills and are very freaking fast, which perfectly describes two of the characters that we want to talk about today. Akame, the feared teen sword fighter of the Night Raid mercenaries. Aqua: And Shadow the Hedgehog, close rival to Sonic the Hedgehog and leader of Team Dark. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Aqua: Under the orders of the Guardian Units of Nations, a government organization, aspiring scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik was tasked with finding the secret to immortality. Octoling: Being a scientist trusted with the most impossible of tasks, Gerald took on the project, wanting this 'secret' to be used in an attempt to cure his granddaughter Maria's crippling disease. Aqua: The original prototype for this 'cure' was originally deemed a success, but this being was weak, requiring a life support system to survive. Desperate for a different alternative to this lizard creature, Gerald seeked help in the Black Arms. Octoling: The Black Arms were an alien race who came to Earth every 50 years to find the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds, wanting to use these Dragon Ball knockoffs to take over the world. So who better to help than their evil leader, Black Doom. Because when all else fails, turn to a complete monster to save the world. Aqua: Using Black Doom's blood, Gerald created a new life form to complete his research and finish his appointed mission. This was a young black hedgehog by the name of Shadow. Octoling: Shadow was labelled the 'Ultimate Life Form', and his blood carried a cure to death itself. But, like all bargains between evil monsters and wacky scientists, Black Doom took control of the project, wanting Shadow to be used as a weapon against the planet. Of course, the government wouldn't like this, so they sent some soldiers to the Space Colony ARK where Shadow was being kept in order to capture Shadow and wipe out all evidence. Aqua: Unfortunately this included people, so when they arrived Gerald was arrested, Maria was killed and Shadow was sent out into space by the dying girl in a last ditch attempt to keep his existence secret. Octoling: Maria's dying wish was that Shadow would protect humanity at all costs. However, Shadow misinterpreted Maria and seeked to kill humanity under the leadership of his creator's grandson, Dr. Eggman. Don't ask, that mind loss saga got intense. I mean, Sonic using a gun? Aqua: Yeah, but that was much later. Anyway, as expected from an Eggman ally, Shadow immediately found himself at odds with Sonic the Hedgehog, someone Shadow would later make up with as a friend. Just... don't bring that up to him. Octoling: Who does he think he is, Shingo from Initial D? In that case, Sonic is Ryosuke. Aqua: Um, yeah. Interesting thing about Shadow, actually. Originally he was supposed to be Blaze the Cat in previous concepts for Sonic Adventure 2. So... back on topic, Shadow managed to do the unthinkable and matched Sonic in speed and strength. Question is, what did he have in his skill set to keep up consistently with Sonic? Octoling: 'sigh', not this Sonic crap again. Listen guys, you know the drill. Spin Dashes, Homing Attacks, Light Speed Dashes. Its pretty much standard knowledge by now. Aqua: Funny you should say that, actually, because Shadow is much more varied. Thanks to combat training from G.U.N., Shadow is much more adept at his hand-to-hand combat skills, so much so that even Knuckles was taken aback. Then there's his Chaos Energy. With this, Shadow can use Chaos Spear, a sharp lightning bolt of energy Shadow uses for ranged attacks. Or, for much more destructive missions, Shadow has the Chaos Blast. This 20 meter explosion can disintegrate titanium metals like Eggman's robots and completely decimate human opponents. Octoling: But nothing is more iconic than the Chaos Control. With this move, Shadow can freeze time for up to 15 seconds, DIO style. Plus he can teleport. Aqua: Chaos Rift, on the other hand, can banish his opponents in a blank void of Space/Time, much like Kirby's inhale ability. But, when it gets very serious, Shadow can take off his wrist rings. Octoling: These are his inhibitor rings, devices that limit Shadow's Chaos Energy. Without these, Shadow can boost his attacks substantially. However, this can strain his power immensely. Aqua: But all of the above are obsolete compared to the power of Super Shadow. With his super form, Shadow can reach speeds far above the speed of light, and is now invincible. However, this form does in fact run on a time limit up to at least 2 to 3 minutes. Octoling: Enough of Shadow's abilities, Aqua. Let's talk Shadow's speed. Aqua: Alright. So, Sonic in base form has been calculated by E-123 Omega to exceed light speed. Shadow can possibly exceed Sonic in raw speed already, so through assumptions Shadow is FTL. Should we discount Omega's stats, Shadow is at least capable of reaching 200 times the speed of sound. That's 152,000 miles per hour. Octoling: As for Super Shadow, Shadow is comparable in speed to the blast of the Final Egg Blaster, which is way faster than light speed. Aqua: As for raw strength, base Shadow is comparable to Sonic, who can match the power output of a Chaos Emerald. One was enough to move a continent, so Shadow should very well be able to reach continental levels of strength. Highballed, we guess small planet level. On the other hand, Super Shadow is, again, comparable to the Final Egg Blaster and Ultimate Emerl, who are pretty much confirmed to be star busters. Octoling: Bear in mind, we don't believe in the whole 'Solaris is universal' concept. With that in mind, we believe Shadow's super form to be at least star level, maximum solar system level. Aqua: However, while Shadow may be the 'Ultimate Life Form', he still has some very crucial flaws. One for example, is his crippling inability to swim. Plus, Shadow only has the electric shield in his arsenal, meaning that Shadow has no protection against water. Octoling: Then there's his overconfidence. Shadow, being the 'Ultimate', is really cocky. He believes that everyone is an inferior, including his own team mates. This leads to him underestimating his opponents, including Sonic, who he's never beaten. Still, Shadow deserves his claim as the Ultimate Life Form. He's near unstoppable in combat, and is certainly a foe to fear. Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I made a promise I intend to keep. With the power of these Emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished. This is WHO I AM! Akame Aqua: Corruption. A problem facing a world where it was kill, or be killed. Here in the world of Akame Ga Kill!, a organization known only as the Empire ruled the populace, its Prime Minister being a power hungry narcissist. Octoling: Before you say anything, no, this was not the United Kingdom, because this PM was much, much worse. If his womanizing and mental torturing ways weren't bad enough, his cannibalism and gluttonous ways would certainly be the final straw for most of the people. Aqua: But this fear wouldn't be a factor if it wasn't for his methods of maintaining the Empire. One such example would be an exam that created child assassins for a part of his army. Octoling: Two of the survivors in this forest exam were young Akame and her sister Kurome, who were recruited into the assassin group led by Gozuki after being sold on to the Empire by their parents. Problem was, Gozuki didn't like the concept of a sibling duo in his squad constantly protecting one another, so Kurome was kicked out for being a supposed burden to Akame's potential. Aqua: With Kurome gone, Akame's anger was channelled into her training, with her becoming a vicious killer working for the Elite Seven that had expertise in espionage and combat. With her training complete, Akame was given a sword. Octoling: This was Murasame, one of the many Teigu weapons found within the world. With this, Akame could now slice and dice her way to becoming one of the most talented killers in the Empire's army. Don't worry though, we'll get to Murasame later. Aqua: However, Akame's association with the Empire wouldn't last for long. The death of her squad left a mental scar on Akame, letting her defect to the Rebels and become a member of the assassin group Night Raid, Octoling: Now can we talk about Akame's weapons? Aqua: Sure. First, we have Akame's cursed sword, Murasame. With Murasame, Akame can use just one simple cut to get her kill. How? Well, all thanks to a poison that can spread through her victim's bloodstream. This can be nullified through armor defenses, or by cutting off the affected area within a few seconds. Stopped time can halt the infection as well. Octoling: But in the manga, Murasame was destroyed, meaning Akame now has another weapon in her possession. This one is named... oh boy... Kiriichimonji? Yeah, that's right. This sword, even though Akame no longer has it on her person, could inflict injuries that could not be healed. For the sake of the battle though, we'll let Akame use it. Aqua: But then there's Murasame's 'Trump Card'. This is Ennoodzuno, an ability that increases Akame's speed and strength to potential city busting levels. This brings us nicely to her feats, and boy, there's a lot to go through. Octoling: For starters, Akame's speed. Base Akame is already freaking fast at the start of the series, being able to dodge rapid gunfire from an automatic gun. That's, at most, 1500 rounds per minute, reaching supersonic levels of speed. That's over 200 miles per hour. As for Akame now, end of series, she can keep up with Esdeath. Plus, she's been able to dodge a surprise attack from a bolt of lightning, making Akame's reaction speed reach over 200,000 miles per hour. ''' Aqua: Then there's Akame when using her trump card. This Akame is marginally faster to the point of being double her normal speed. But, as we've said before, speed isn't everything. So, what is Akame capable of? Well, using her strength alone, Akame could jump so high in the air to the point that she can reach skyscraper heights. That's really high. '''Octoling: Then there's all the times Akame took down Danger Beasts, which have the strength needed to level buildings. But in the end, this is nothing compared to Akame's power at the end of Akame ga Kill! By the end of the series, Akame could reasonably be scaled to Leone, who in turn could match General Budo. This bastard managed to perform attacks of nearly 5 megatons worth of energy. That's only a tenth lower than the Russian Tsar Bomb. Yeah, Budo is a literal nuclear bomb. Like, literally. Aqua: So Akame can do that at the end of the series, but with Ennoodzuno... Octoling: Wow those names are killing me. Aqua: 'sigh', with Ennoodzuno Akame can become much more stronger. With her boost, Akame managed to take on the might of an Ice Storm powered Esdeath, who could cover an entire country in nothing but ice and snow. Octoling: And spoilers, but Akame actually won and survived 100% intact. That's some crazy shit for a 16 year old girl. Aqua: It may be, but Akame isn't perfect. In her trump card form, which I won't repeat the name of for Octoling's sanity, Akame will tire out immensely. It's like her opponent's inhibitor rings, but slightly less draining. Plus, Akame can't cut invincible and super durable skin. Even if she does make it through those defenses, the cut should at least draw blood for the poison to work. Still, she may only be a 15-16 year old girl, but Akame's skills with a one-shot blade are second to none. Let's just hope you aren't on Night Raid's radar. Akame: Only those who can comprehend the implications of war can be capable of bearing arms. Pre-Pre-Fight Aqua: Alright, so the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Octoling: Yeah, its time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight SWOOSH! The silence of the forest at night, interrupted by a bolt of black and red rushing its way through to the arranged meeting point. After having spent 5 minutes doing nothing but running, the being stopped in the shine of the moonlight, letting the cool drops of rain soak his iconic black and red quills. Matching his own crimson eyes ahead was the equally blood red eyes of his 'contact', a young girl wielding her bloodied, cursed sword. The effects of the war between their individual factions and The Empire had clearly taken its toll on the two, with both being exhausted to the point of collapsing. Luckily, the brief conversation would do something to change that. "Why, Shadow?" questioned the girl, the raindrops making their way down her face as if she were crying, "Why get in Night Raid's way!? Is this just another deal for your organisation, to fund Honest's army with more men, or are you really trying to help?" Shadow stood there, still in his usual demeanor, arms folded and looking dead into the eyes of his counterpart. "You should know by now, Akame. You should be aware of the fact that what Night Raid is doing, for better or for worse, is illegal. We've argued many times that G.U.N. would take over things from here on out, but you lot have done nothing but stand in our way!" yelled the hedgehog, still unfazed by Akame's menacing glare. "Its funny you say that," Akame returned,'' "because we could say the same about you!"'' the girl finished. Shadow stood there, now angry at Akame's interference. He didn't want things to end this way, but it seemed he had no choice. "Look, Akame, I don't want to do this. Just tell your friends to stand down, or I will kill you!" Shadow spoke, now charging a Chaos Spear in his right hand. Akame closed her eyes. "Never!" FIGHT!!! Within moments, Akame and Shadow rushed at each other. The girl, with her Murasame, swung at the hedgehog, who immediately backflipped in a desperate attempt to avoid Akame's curse. Shadow curled into a ball to Spin Dash as soon as he touched the ground, catching Akame off guard. Bouncing off her, Shadow stood back on the ground, with Akame recovering her stability. "I don't want to do this Akame," said Shadow, "you are much more than a murderer, and I can see that." "Too late, Shadow. I'm ending this, for my allies. No... for my friends!" Akame replied, rushing to Shadow. Shadow jumped at Akame, kicking the girl before she swung. Akame slid across the wet ground, jumping backwards as Shadow kept throwing his punches. Akame was fast, and Shadow knew that. So, using all his energy, Shadow light speed dashed at Akame. Bouncing off the trees, Shadow hit Akame several times in just a few seconds. Adjusting his form so that his homing attack would be used, Shadow smashed into Akame, the latter flying so hard into trees that several were cut open and fell over. Now in a more open forest, Shadow could see Akame's bloodied body kneeling on the ground. Walking slowly towards her, Shadow stopped, caught off guard by Akame's frantic rush at him. Akame swung rapidly at Shadow, the hedgehog ducking and dodging to avoid a single scratch. Big mistake for Akame however, as Shadow's final crouch provided for him an attack to Akame's lower body. Using his lucky strike, Shadow began punching Akame in the face quick enough to draw blood. Akame flinched constantly mid-air, the force of Shadow's punches throwing her a couple of metres into the air. Still, Akame wasn't one to just sit there and take it, so, with the hedgehog occupied by his melee attacks, Akame thrusted her Murasame straight into Shadow's abdomen. With a flash of light, Shadow fell to the ground, the poison making its way into his bloodstream. Akame landed on her knees, immediately standing up with her face bleeding. "Don't show your face around us again, Shad... what?" said Akame, shocked at the sight of nothing but a bloody puddle on the formerly green grass. Shadow had gone without a trace, her Murasame still remaining where Shadow had apparently landed. Akame retained her sword, looking around for the hedgehog. ZOOM! Shadow dashed into Akame's side, throwing the girl into the air, before crashing into her from another side. Akame was being launched everywhere, the black and red blur of Shadow forcing his way into Akame's body. After repeating the process several times, Shadow made it back down to the ground. Akame followed, only face first this time. "But... how? No one can just lose the curse like that!" Akame yelled, sitting up with her sword next to her. Shadow grinned. "You know, Akame, Sonic was infected by a crippling disease one time," explained the Ultimate Life Form, "and you want to know how he nulled it?" Akame grinned. "By running it off, I assume. Ha, I knew you had speed, but I didn't know it could do that." laughed Akame, her eyes now nothing but black and red. "Too bad it won't be enough. This ends now, Shadow!" Akame boasted. Yeah, she was in her Ennooduno form. Shadow stood up, only to be charged by Akame. Within a few seconds, Shadow was being sliced left, right and center, cuts appearing all over his body. Plus, they weren't healing. What was this stuff. "Hahaha!" laughed a bloody and poisoned Shadow, now glowing red with dark Chaos Energy and having healed his wounds,'' "what was that supposed to do to me, kill me?"'' Akame sprinted after Shadow, thrusting her Murasame into the hedgehog once again. But, to Akame's surprise, he caught the blade without a scratch. Shadow grinned, breaking Akame's sword like it was nothing. Akame looked at Shadow's wrists, and saw no rings. Was Shadow powered up? "Sorry Akame." said Shadow, swiftly grabbing Akame's neck. "CHAOS... CONTROL!!!" With that, time had paused. Shadow floated in mid-air, sending a whole bunch of Chaos Spears launching towards Akame. And, with the final blow set, Shadow said his last words. "Time has resumed!" KO! A bloodcurdling scream could be heard from the town ahead, halting the battle between G.U.N., Night Raid and the Empire. The Night Raid team, Rouge and Omega looked towards the forest, a small black and red hedgehog carrying a heavily impaled body of a certain 16 year old girl. With Akame being dead, Leone and Tatsumi fell to their knees, tears from their eyes. It was over. Results Octoling: Aw, now I'm sad. Still, that was cool. Aqua: While Akame had the advantages in combat strategy... Shadow just completely outmatched Akame in almost every other area. Octoling: Yeah, sure, you could argue Akame can just one shot Shadow, but remember, Shadow had his own OHKO abilities too. Plus, Shadow is immune to viruses. Murasame's poison couldn't do shit. Aqua: And even if Shadow could be hit by the poison, he already had many counters. For example, he could do what Sonic did with the Metal Virus in the IDW comics. Or, for Shadow to be completely cured of the virus, he could always just turn Super Shadow. Octoling: But still, this is Death Battle, so lets compare speed and strength. Aqua: Right. So, not counting the Colors DS Omega interaction, Sonic had shown to escape the black hole in the Wii version. Previously, in Mario vs Sonic 2018, it had been calculated that this black hole's pull was at least at 30% of an actual black hole. With this in mind, base Sonic could achieve 200,000,000 miles per hour from pure speed. With scaling for Shadow, this proves that base Shadow was over 1000 times faster than Akame. Octoling: And while Akame could tank and provide attacks that cover a country's worth of space, Shadow had a little bit extra that pushed him to continent levels through scaling to a single Chaos Emerald. And that's lowballed a lot. Aqua: With that in mind, Shadow wouldn't even need Super Shadow thanks to the extra boost Hero and Dark Shadow gave him. And still, nothing was stopping Shadow from either spamming time stop or just using Chaos Rift to one shot Akame. Octoling: So in the end, it looks like Akame was left a Shadow of her former self. Aqua: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. |-| Remastered= Description Another remake of one of DIO's earlier battles. In a battle of black and red killers, both suffering the loss of a loved one, and known for their swift speed, who shall come out alive? Introduction Aqua: Yeah, another remake. We are just as surprised as you are. So, let's get on with this. Losing a loved one can be tough, but this two black and red fighters deal with it by killing anything who dares to get in their way. Octo: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form from Sonic the Hedgehog. Aqua: And Akame, Night Raid's one hit kill swordswoman of Akame ga Kill. I'm Aqua. Octo: I'm Octoling. Aqua: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow the Hedgehog Aqua: The space colony known as the ARK was created by G.U.N. to serve as a headquarters for their top scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik. Octo: Pretty easy to guess who this guy was related to. Aqua: Gerald was employed as the head researcher of a project designed to be the Ultimate Life Form, who's blood could cure most diseases. Octo: Robotnik Sr. basically wanted to be involved in the project in order to find a cure for his granddaughter Maria. You see, Maria was being crippled by a disease known as Neuro Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Basically think of it as the Sonic universe version of AIDS. Aqua: Eventually, Gerald completed the original prototype, a giant lizard known as the Biolizard. Problem was, this being wasn't exactly ultimate. Octo: Fuck, it barely achieved the life part of its intended title. The Biolizard was on a life support system, and was overall pretty useless... Akame Interlude Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Akame ga Kill vs Sonic the Hedgehog themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant